Brisa y vaho, invierno y primavera
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "—Un estúpido viaje. A Bilbao —dije, a mi hermano, aquella noche lluviosa en la que hacía la maleta. Mimi no dejó alternativa. Ganó un sorteo, se iba. Y si no era yo el que la acompañara, sería otro". [Para Midnighttreasure por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para Midnighttreasure por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

.

 **Brisa y vaho, invierno y primavera**

.

—Un viaje —dijo. Un maldito y estúpido viaje.

—¿Un viaje? —preguntó Taichi. Con ese deje en la garganta de cuando cree que estoy siendo idiota. Pero él siempre es idiota.

—Un estúpido viaje —dije, a mi hermano, aquella noche lluviosa en la que hacía la maleta.

Mimi no dejó alternativa. Ganó un sorteo, se iba. Y si no era yo el que la acompañara, sería otro. Así me lo dijo.

—Si no eres tú, será otro —me repitió.

Y yo tuve que asentir y hacer la maleta.

.

.

La cerveza del avión no estaba fría. Las nubes no dejaban ver la tierra. Me sentía como si me ahogara y fuera sumergiéndome más y más en el fondo del mar.

Mimi dormía. Tenía el pelo apelmazado por un lado y la boca un poco entreabierta.

Nadie entendía por qué no quería ir. Taichi y los demás chicos hablaron, o al menos pensaron, del sexo, de que era suficiente razón. Sora y el resto de las chicas, de buscar en qué punto de la relación estábamos.

Yo no quería ninguna relación. No quería sexo. Bueno, sí quería, pero solo eso.

Al principio fue eso. Una borrachera, una fiesta y Mimi, sin que aún recuerde cómo, besándome sin parar en mi cama. Se repitió durante dos meses, hasta que me preguntó qué sentía.

Hui, por supuesto. Hasta que el imbécil de Taichi me dijo que ella tenía una cita. Así que me presenté allí y me la llevé.

Y ese impulso me hizo acabar en aquel avión que cruzaba medio mundo para llevarnos a España.

Mimi se removió, en sueños, y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Sentí de nuevo que me ahogaba, aunque de forma distinta.

.

.

Bilbao nos recibió con el cielo cubierto de nubes, aunque no llovió.

Siempre me ha incomodado eso, que las nubes parezcan a punto de reventar pero no lo consigan. O no sé si es que estarán conteniéndose. Es agobiante.

Dejamos las cosas en el hotel y recorrimos calles impronunciables, bebimos cervezas frías en un barrio llamado Santutxu y por la tarde visitamos el Museo Guggenheim. Me gustó, el museo era de alguna especie de metal, parecía un barco con formas ondulantes, sin una sola línea recta. ¿Por qué seguir lo lógico y hacerlo todo recto?

Por la noche, cenando en el hotel, me di cuenta de que Mimi me miraba fijamente. Arqueé una ceja.

—Esta ciudad es muy gris —dijo—. Edificios altos, cielo nublado, adoquines oscuros, un museo de metal.

—También hay colores. Recuerda esa escultura gigante del perro hecha de flores.

—Se llama Puppy —Sonrió—. Pero Bilbao es gris. Y tú también lo eres. Creo que por eso me gusta tanto, me recuerda a ti.

Se me escapó un gesto de sorpresa. Nos quedamos mirándonos y, cuando el silencio se volvió incómodo, carraspeé. Ella rio.

.

.

Después de una noche larga, porque entre las sábanas hicimos de todo menos dormir, nos despertó el sol. Así que decidimos ir a la playa.

Era enorme, de arena suave y oscura, había pocas olas.

Mimi me pidió que le echara crema, pero no salía, apreté demasiado el bote y acabó toda su espalda llena. Mientras se la esparcía por las piernas, brazos y estómago, notaba su mirada. La sentía en la garganta, en el nudo que se me formaba.

Se empeñó en echarme crema a mí también. Y con cada caricia, me recorría un escalofrío. Dije que la crema estaba fría, pero en realidad yo lo estaba y sus ojos eran demasiado cálidos.

Ella siempre era cálida. Como una brisa de primavera.

Y yo era frío. Como ese vaho blanco que te sale de la boca cuando hablas en invierno, ese que usan los niños para fingir que fuman.

La crema olía a algo demasiado dulzón. Me molestaba, era como estar embadurnado de algodón de azúcar. Así que cogí a Mimi en brazos y nos metí a ambos de golpe al mar. Ella se quejó, se vengó nadando lejos, hacia lo hondo. No sé por qué sabía que me ponía nervioso que fuera hacia alta mar. Tuve que ir a buscarla y arrastrarla hasta la orilla.

Pasamos el día en la playa, en realidad no sé qué hicimos tantas horas. Comimos, tomamos el sol y nadamos, pero no sé qué pasó el resto del día.

La miré mucho, eso sí. La miraba preguntándome qué hacía yo allí y qué esperaba ella de mí. Intentaba que entendiera, sin palabras, que yo no era lo que ella querría y que tendría que conformarse.

Aunque secretamente, muy en el fondo, también intentaba imaginarme siendo lo que Mimi necesitaba.

Cuando ya la luz se iba, seguíamos en el mar. Ella flotaba a la deriva, con los ojos cerrados y las comisuras ligeramente hacia arriba, yo la arrastraba de un pie mientras flotaba a la deriva. Esa confianza absoluta que estaba depositando en mí, me abrumaba. Así que pasé una mano tras su rodilla y otro debajo de su espalda, para estrecharla contra mi pecho.

Estuvimos mucho rato así. No sé qué pensó Mimi mientras la llevaba en brazos entre las olas. Pero yo por un instante me sentí más pequeñito que ella.

.

.

En el buffet del hotel, en cada desayuno o comida, se veía lo diferentes que éramos. Ella iba a lo dulce y yo a lo salado. Y no son una buena mezcla.

—El verano que viene podríamos volver a España —me dijo una mañana—. Tiene muchas más cosas para ver, el sur dicen que es muy distinto…

—Pues vuelve el año que viene.

Mimi parpadeó. No dijo nada, eso fue lo más raro.

—¿Qué? —Tuve que preguntar.

—Nada.

—Dilo.

—Nada solo… yo hablaba en plural y tú en singular.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada.

—No sé dónde estaré ni qué haré el verano que viene.

—Ni con quién estarás, ¿eh? Tranquilo, ya me ha quedado claro.

.

.

Después de un largo día de silencios, saqué mi armónica de su estuche y salí al balcón de la habitación.

Al fondo se veían las luces de Bilbao. Se escuchaba algo de tráfico, las calles iluminadas con farolas estaban casi vacías. Y en el cielo alguna estrella se escapaba de la contaminación lumínica.

Era el escenario perfecto para tocar la canción que había estado componiendo en la cabeza todo el día.

Las notas salieron solas, unas detrás de otras, como si no fuera la primera vez que se escuchaban. Hablaba, sin palabras, de algo que yo no quería, de soledad, de no entender nada, de preguntarme si quería seguir siendo así siempre. Y del miedo a no poder cambiar.

No supe en qué momento Mimi apareció a mi lado. Se quedó en silencio, hasta que la canción acabó.

—Qué bonita y qué triste.

Asentí con la cabeza y me miré los pies. Ella se coló entre mis brazos y pegó la nariz a mi cuello.

—No te presionaré más, lo siento —susurró—. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero tienes que entender que para mí también. Puede que tú no estés seguro de nada… Yo sí. Sé que te quiero. Y haré que me quieras a mí.

No pude responder nada. Solo la besé y la llevé en brazos a la cama. No dejé de abrazarla en toda la noche.

.

.

Salimos a beber. Bebimos como cuando nos acostamos la primera vez. Mimi bailaba al son de la música, yo la miraba desde la barra mientras me acababa otra copa más.

Unos tipos no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Así que me levanté y le rodeé la cintura. Bailó conmigo, aunque yo no bailara con ella. Su lengua sabía a alcohol y me gustaba.

Volvió descalza al hotel, colgada de mi espalda y hablando demasiado alto acerca de no sé qué de un pájaro que volaba más alto que el sol. Se durmió en cuanto tocó el colchón y yo, sin saber por qué, la miré durante mucho tiempo.

Su cara parecía porcelana. Frágil, blanca, demasiado perfecta para ser real. Me sentí mejor al ver ese labio superior ligeramente más grande que el inferior y la pequeña cicatriz de la ceja que siempre intentaba tapar.

Su pequeño puño apretó las sábanas y sentí que era mi corazón lo que tenía aprisionado. Las uñas arañaban lo que yo era, hasta hacerlo jirones. Y, lo peor de todo, era que no se daba cuenta, que solo dormía.

Pero cómo dormía. Su cuello parecía llamarme para que lo mordiera, sus pestañas eran promesas de cosquillas si me acercaba, su respiración era suave y tranquila.

Quería saborear esa paz que ella inspiraba. Quería sentirla mía. Quería dejar de tener miedo.

Me quedé en ropa interior y me tumbé en la cama. Cuando acaricié su espalda desnuda, soltó un suspiro. Y mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme fue que quizá estaba perdido en Mimi desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

.

Tenía que reconocerlo, hasta yo estaba sorprendido.

Mimi me dio la mano, por si tropezaba por mirar a su alrededor en lugar de por dónde iba, y me descubrí a mí mismo acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

Nos sentamos en un lugar cualquiera de aquel bosque y comimos en silencio, impresionados por todo el colorido que veíamos. Mimi sacó una pequeña guía turística y me leyó lo que venía sobre El Bosque de Oma: un pintor en los años ochenta decidió usar el bosque como un gran lienzo, pintó los troncos de los árboles con muchos colores y patrones y así iban cambiando depende del lugar desde donde se mirase. Entre varios se veían formas geométricas, animales y humanas.

—Me siento como en un cuento de hadas —dijo ella, tumbándose en el suelo.

La cara de ilusión que tenía, rodeada de tanto colorido en medio de la naturaleza, hacía que yo no pudiera contener una sonrisa. Era una sensación casi desconocida para mí.

Me tumbé junto a ella, con las cabezas pegadas, mirando las formas tan curiosas que había pintadas en los árboles y el contraste que hacían con el cielo.

—De pequeña creía en todas las historias de fantasía, ¿sabes? —susurró Mimi—. Soñaba con que me pasaran a mí. Con tener poderes mágicos, ser una princesa o encontrar criaturas aladas que hablasen. Pero, claro, ya es hora de crecer.

Había un rastro de nostalgia en su voz. Me enderecé para mirarla.

—Los digimons deberían contar como criaturas mágicas. Tienes poderes porque puedes hacer que Palmon cambie. Y… siempre has sido una princesa para todos.

Ella rio. Se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder besarme.

Y allí, en medio del colorido y los viejos sueños de Mimi, me dije que no me importaría quedarme así para siempre.

—Eres importante para mí —se me escapó, mientras las hojas de los árboles hacían sombras en su cara.

Ella me miró un instante, antes de asentir muy despacio. Como si temiera ahuyentarme.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta —dijo—. Yo también te quiero.

Sonreí de lado y volvimos a tumbarnos. No se lo dije, pero me prometí que el verano siguiente volveríamos a aquel bosque.

.

* * *

Querida Mid, siento que el regalo sea tan corto, quería algo mucho mejor para ti pero llevo un verano de locos y esto es lo poco que he podido escribir y que merezca un poco la pena (nunca me había pasado, pero es una segunda versión). Espero que pases un cumpleaños maravilloso, que te lo mereces, y que solo sea el primero de muchos regalos que te escribiré. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D


End file.
